


Public Affairs

by Tricia Organa (RebelGeneralLeia)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, I Love You, IronStrange, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, StrangeIron, going public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneralLeia/pseuds/Tricia%20Organa
Summary: Publicity was second nature to Tony Stark. He had grown up in the spotlight; first he caught the glow from his father, then it became his inheritance. When your life is a public stage for people to come and spectate, review, and critique, any modicum of privacy is something sacred to be cherished. Much like his relationship with Stephen was: cherished, sacred, but private.





	Public Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. We post our work blindly like men.
> 
> Also, I head canon that they cut each other off a lot, able to predict where the thought is going and already have their responses ready. It's a problem, and they know it.

Publicity was second nature to Tony Stark. He had grown up in the spotlight; first he caught the glow from his father, then it became his inheritance. When your life is a public stage for people to come and spectate, review, and critique, any modicum of privacy is something sacred to be cherished. Much like his relationship with Stephen was: cherished, sacred, but private.

Stephen had been famous once. Exorbitantly wealthy, knew the right people socially, but not even then had been egotistical enough to claim to be Tony levels of famous. Stephen could always walk down the street, unimpeded by paparazzi, fans or the bold anti who had no problem attempting to get in his face. He wasn't a famous face, just a famous name; so privacy had never been an issue. It was a life that had faded from relevance not long after his accident, which made the level of anonymity needed for his new life as Master of the Mystic Arts much easier. Well, easier until Tony came around.

Tony had always been bisexual, he'd never actively hidden that side of him. Not truly. It just had been covered by P.R. Teams and the flurry of staff working at the Company. It was a business world, and for all its progresses, it could still be a very conservative one. It was a truth most known by friends, certain staff, and reporters for tabloids such as the Enquirer ( which had only helped in keeping the claim less legitimate, once upon a time ). He had yet to have any form of serious relationship with a man, and he was most known for his serial women back in the day, so his sexuality was often just presumed and never questioned. So Tony had never been given reason to say _‘Actually…’_

Stephen had begun to be noticed more, or rather his personas were noticed. In the public eye, he seemed to have two. There was the Sorcerer Supreme and New Avenger. Sorcerer of unknown origin or identity, often identified only as Strange. The magic, the outfit, and the usual distance people had from him during a fight out in the open seemed to be a form of Clark Kent glasses for the man. Then there was Doctor Stephen Strange, former neurosurgeon and present medical consultant _( ‘Witchcraft doesn't pay the bills’, ‘Shut up, Tony’, ‘Make me’, ‘I will!’ )_ who was occasionally seen in the company of Tony Stark. The popular media theorised he was consulting for some secret project at _Stark Industries_. If they only knew…

Nobody had really put two and two together. Nobody was really looking to. A fact that put Stephen ( as well as Wong and the other masters ) at more ease as things developed more between them. Furthermore, nobody ( outside of a few overzealous fans on social media ) suspected anything outside of platonic friendship and cooperation. That fact put him at less ease. Well, sort of. Stephen enjoyed his privacy. Craved it. Always had. He didn't like sharing, and having Tony all to himself was something he loved. But, he'd be lying to claim it didn't get to him sometimes. For all the ego and gravitas, Stephen had fears. Doubts. He was grouchy, he was dismissive, stubborn, fallen from grace and damaged. Unmistakably damaged. Perhaps if their world was shared, the cracks would show and everything would crumble. Tony would find a mistake or five in pursuing this and leave. Perhaps he felt Stephen was best as a dirty little secret.

Tony had to admit, the intimate nature of the secret was exciting. The wonders of _will we or won't be be caught_ gave him a thrill. Having something just for him, not for the media felt safe. Calm. Secure. However, there were times he grew tired of seeing tabloids pairing him with other friends or complete strangers. It was tedious and idiotic when he already had the cream of the crop waiting for him at the Sanctum. There were times he just wanted to take them out for dinner, or a show ( he really wanted to take Stephen to the Symphony ever since learning he once had been a skilled musician for a hobby ). Tony wished, just once, they _were_ caught. Stephen was amazing, worthy of showing off. A mind as sharp as he was attractive… but Stephen was private and Tony had to respect that. The last thing he wanted was to push Stephen too far and lose him.

* * *

 

It all changed one day at the coffeehouse. Coffee was casual, didn't draw attention to itself. Stephen drank tea nowadays, and could brew it in a snap; but the fresh air was something Tony had insisted upon with the aid of Wong ( to both men's surprise ). The barista had no clue who Stephen was, but had spotted Tony in an instant. She was an engineering student at NYU, which had been what prompted Tony to linger instead of brushing her off. It was just the way Tony talked to people, Stephen knew that, but he couldn't help the spark of self conscious jealousy that began to grow. Was she flirting a bit? In response to his charm? Was he maybe flirting back? Or was that just his normal ‘Tony-ness’?  She kept him there for twenty-three minutes; Stephen felt that was rude considering he had been with him-- except, well, he really hadn't. They had gone in. Stephen ordered and paid first. Stepped aside, then Tony had gone up. No visual or textual clues given that they were here together… because they weren't. Not really, and that just made his heart sink.

What were they doing? Were they even together? Honestly, truly together? They couldn't even get a coffee/tea as a duo. Everything was hidden and behind closed doors. Stephen valued his privacy, but right now, he despised it. A mood that must have been evidenced by the look on his face; for as soon as Tony finished handing her his card ( talks of scholarships and intern opportunities ), he turned towards Stephen and his face immediately went serious.  He remained silent until they made their way outside, calling after Stephen who was a couple paces ahead.

“Stephen! Stephen, hold up! What's wrong!?” concern laced his voice, tone similar to the one Stephen had heard in the field. His emergency voice.  

Stephen stopped, taking a deep sip of Chai Tea against a street post. Trying to calm himself from the threat of emotional outburst. Doubts and fears swirling in his head as Tony caught up. In the corner of his eye, he saw him move to reach for his shoulder before stopping himself. Well, didn't _that_ just reassure him. “Nothing,”  Stephen retorted, a bit more sharply than he planned to, “I just want to get back now.”

Dammit, Tony wasn't buying it for a second. It had been a couple months since they started this, he liked to think that he was pretty good at reading his partner's storms. “Hang on, one second we're having a nice walk and the next you're storming off? Bullshit it's nothing. Talk to me.”

“There's nothing to say-”

“Stephen!” Tony abruptly stopped him, voice concerned but more forceful. The thing that bad silenced him was the fact he had actually followed through and placed a hand on his shoulder; making Stephen acutely aware of how it was the first time he'd ever touched him in a familiar way publicly. His eyes locked with Stephen’s, “I can't do anything if you don't tell me.”

A part of him wanted to pull away, brush him off; part with some scathing remark. It's what he would have done in the past. Anything to avoid opening up, being vulnerable; but that wasn't who he was now. On the same note, he wasn't perfect either. “You don't have to rush away for my benefit; you can go back to chatting with the barista.”

Tony's face scrunched up, confusion colouring him, “The Barista? What are y-” he cut himself off, hand retracting from his shoulder as realisation sunk in. “You're kidding me, right? You're not seriously upset because I talked to her, right? Because if you are then-”

“Don't be stupid!” he snapped, earning a glare from Tony as he did, “You can talk to whoever you want, I don't care. It's not _her_ ; it's the fact you _can_ talk to her. You can talk to anyone, except me.”

He shook his head, fingers pinching his nose as he tried to put this together. “What are you talking about?”

“What are we Tony? Really? What are we doing?”

“Well presently, I believe we are having an argument on the sidewalk, and I don't fully get why.”

“No. I mean, you and I. What are we doing? What even are we to each other, actually? We don't even order coffee together, but then at home we have this whole intimate and private love affair-”

Tony scoffed slightly, smirking a bit as he looked around, “-Not exactly intimate and private out here on this public street.”

Stephen sighed, an edge of defeat to his words. “This isn't a joke, Tony.”

“No, it's not. What I don't get is why you're getting so upset with _me_ . Stephen, _you're_ the one who made a big thing about privacy. The whole Hogwarts deal and whatnot.” Tony countered, an edge of exasperation to his words. Weeks of buried frustrations starting to bubble to the surface.  “I'm lost, Stephen. I hate sneaking around. It's fun to a point, but I've only been going this far with it because it was what you wanted. Or at least, what I thought you wanted. If that isn't case anymore, then tell me because I can't do anything if you don't talk to me.”

Stephen didn't answer at first, communication had been the downfall ( or at least in part ) of a few relationships in the past. Or rather, barring Christine ( which was entirely on him ), the downfall of any potential relationships. He was better, he had tried so hard to be better. Stephen thought he was past this, but his privacy had always included his inner thoughts and feelings. A lack of sharing them, making them known. Here he was, the first real chance he had since Christine, blowing it with the same old shit he always did. Withdrawing, then overreacting. Apparently old dogs learned new tricks at exceedingly slow paces.

Which begged the question: what did he want? Tony, yes; but in what way? He hated being a secret, but Tony's life held a lot of limelight. Too much. Was a middle ground even possible? He'd never know if he didn't talk to the man who'd know best.

“I want to be with you, publicly.” Stephen answered carefully, figuring it out as he spoke. “I want to go places with you as your partner. I want people to know you're mine and I'm yours. I just don't want our entire life public knowledge. I want to be able to retreat away, have things they don't know about. I don't know if that's even realistic though.”

Tony was silent this time, head hanging down as he let the words sink in before nodding, “Yeah, okay.” He met Stephen's gaze, a serious look on his face as he spoke, “I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help make this possible. I can't guarantee exactly where the lines will be, but if you work with me and just hang on through the initial frenzy, I promise that I'll do whatever it takes. Satellite cloaking. Black cars. Social media blackout. Whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable with this, but _you_ need to be honest with me okay? It might not always be easy, sometimes we might fuck up. I've lived this life forever, I know. But if you hold everything in until you storm out of coffee shops like the drama queen you are-” a teasing grin tucked up the corner of his mouth, prompting Stephen to look away slightly as his cheeks flushed at the jab, “-I can't help fix it, and I want to. I don't want you miserable, Stephen. I love you; and if this is what it takes th-”

Stephen's eyes widened, heart stopping for a moment as he heard the three words, that he wasn't sure Tony even realised he'd said, echo in his mind. “You love me?”

“What? Yes of course I do, I-” realisation dawned on his face. Mouth hanging open for a moment as he went a bit pale. “I… I've been thinking it for awhile, it just didn't feel the right time… is that okay? Please tell me it's okay? Oh god, I'm just going to go walk over into traffic now.”

The cup in Stephen's hand fell to the ground, coffee splashing at their shoes as his hands cupped Tony's face. Trembling, unsteady hands using all their summoned strength to anchor him as he pulled himself against him. His lips capturing Tony's, feeling the surprise of the other man melt into reciprocation. Tony's free hand wrapping around his waist as he held his cup out of the splash zone.

 _Is that okay?_ That was like asking if he wanted oxygen in his lungs or blood pumping in his veins! Of course, it was okay. Stephen was never very good with words ( in fairness, Tony was hardly better in spite of all his talking ); but actions spoke louder. Stephen had been waiting. Desperately letting Tony play catch up; the sorcerer had the benefit of fourteen million timelines to fall in love with him in. Something Tony had suspected early on, but Stephen had always remained tight lipped on the matter.

Stephen felt Tony smile against his lips and his heart practically sung. A smile, a genuine smile, from Tony was like winning the lottery. Rare but it made everything better when it did happen. Warmth spread inside him, pressing his forehead to his. Feeling completely ridiculous now, letting his doubts and anxieties get the better of him. “I'm an idiot, but I love you too.”

“A cute idiot.” Tony added, a low chuckle in his throat. “Well doc, I think you outed us. In a couple ways actually.”

“...I guess I did, I'm sorry did y-”

“-No apologies needed, a bit of an overdue announcement anyway and I can't think of a better way to make it. But we should probably work on that whole-”

“-Cutting each other off? Probably.” Stephen pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. “I have doubt in our success at that though.”

“We're like a couple that finishes each other's-”

“-Sentences?” A grin on his lips as he gave Tony a smart look.

Tony grimaced, pretending to pull away from him in disgust. “Ugh. Lame. I take it back.”

“Not on your life.” Stephen countered, pulling him back into his arms. “I'm not letting you go _anywhere_.”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

The coffee in Tony's hand was a goner as well. While there might have been a chance for their first kiss to be missed by passersby; there was no way this second one could be. Backing the doctor against the streetlamp, Tony pulled him down once more into another kiss. This one more energised than before. The mechanics fingers combed through Stephen's hair as his tongue sought permission to enter his mouth. Stephen all too willing to permit it, and match his ministrations with his own.

For a solid three minutes, they stood there. Making out like teenagers out on the street before Stephen finally pulled away. His chest panting, deep breaths to steady him back once more. “I- I think the point was made to the street… I'd be shocked if it wasn't on the internet yet.”

Tony stepped back, allowing Stephen to fix himself up and following suit to do the same. “Don't worry about that yet, tonight we're finishing our walk. Perhaps take a calming bath after before spending the night fucking each others brains out-”

“-Tony! People can hear you-”

“-and then tomorrow, we'll compose a statement. Set up our privacy parameters and finally live our damn lives! Whaddya say?” Tony held a hand out for him, giving him a meaningful look as he did.

Things would be harder now, Stephen knew that already. Tomorrow, they'd have to do all the nitty gritty technical stuff; he'd likely hear from Wong about his public display. Possibly go over some spells that could aid them. But as Stephen took Tony's hand as firmly as he could manage, giving him a heartfelt smile as he did as the two began to stroll down the street, somehow Stephen Strange knew everything was going to work out just fine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr [ @triciaorgana ](http://triciaorgana.tumblr.com)for more / to make requests!


End file.
